1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a capacitive-sensing device and to an actuation of the capacitive-sensing device.
2. Related Art
Capacitive-sensing devices are widely used in modern electronic devices. For example, capacitive-sensing devices are employed in music and other media players, cell phones and other communication devices, remote controls, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). These capacitive-sensing devices comprise sensing regions to receive user actuation inputs for selecting system functions. These user actuation inputs can be provided via one or more fingers, styli, other objects, or a combination thereof.